User blog:Ezekielfan22/Lila Sawyer (Hey Arnold!)
'Lila Sawyer '(Ashley Buccille) is a minor character from the Nickeldeon series Hey Arnold!. In a Season 5 episode, "Married" (airdate May 11, 2002), Lila appeared as a villainess. She appeared as such in a dream of Helga Pataki's, who spent much of the episode dreaming of her ideal married life with Arnold. Lila made her first appearance in Helga's dream as she and Arnold were having a romantic boat ride in France, where they were for their honeymoon. During the ride, Helga asked Arnold if he still had feelings for Lila, to which he proclaimed that he only loved her and saw Lila as nothing more than a "faint and frankly annoying memory". At that moment, Lila called out Arnold's name as she rowed beside the newlyweds in her own boat, revealing that she loved Arnold and couldn't deny her feelings anymore. But to Lila's shock, Arnold rejected her and once more proclaimed his love for Helga. Helga then shoved Lila's boat away, causing her to accidentally break a hole that caused her boat to sink, with Lila being pulled from the water by a fisherman. Later on in the dream, when Helga was elected president, Lila reappeared in the crowd and attempted to reach Arnold, only to be taken away by guards. Heartbroken by Arnold's rejection of her, the spurned Lila became a nefarious international terrorist and eventually kidnapped Arnold and held him captive in a castle in Northern Italy. Helga was able to infiltrate the castle and defeat the guards and ninjas guarding the bound and gagged Arnold. But soon after, Helga was confronted by Lila (in her villainous disguise) and engaged in a brawl with the crazed villainess, eventually unmasking her. Exposed, Lila went into a rant of her heartbreak over Arnold shunning her affections and proclaimed that her abduction of Arnold was part of a plot to win him back. Despite Lila's tearful apologies, Arnold remained unsympathetic, proclaiming to Lila that her evil scheme had failed to destroy his love for Helga (and it had, in fact, made it stronger). Soon after, agents swarmed into the castle and Lila was dragged into custody, tearfully crying out for Arnold. Quotes *"I told I loved you, but you shunned me! I tried to forget about you, just ever so hard, but I couldn't. And when I realized that I was never going to be able to win your love, I suppose I....well, I went over to the dark side, and I....I kidnapped you in a desperate and ill-conceived attempt to steal your heart, and I'm sorry, I'm just ever so sorry!" (Lila's tearful explanation for her nefarious deeds, as well as her expression of remorse for kidnapping Arnold) Gallery Lila terrorist.png|Lila as a villainous terrorist Lila Sawyer unmasked.png|Lila unmasked as a villainess Lila Sawyer apprehended.png|Lila's arrest Category:Blog posts Category:2000s Category:Alternate Reality Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Catfight Category:Full Face Mask Category:Kidnapper Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Pigtail Hairstyle Category:Remorseful Category:Terrorist Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Fate: Arrested